


safe in your arms

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Leia takes care of Han in the bath - A deleted Scene in Revenge of The Empire
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: legendary heroine side stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/517675
Kudos: 19





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago but never posted it O.O. It was a prompt from Tumblr. It takes Place in the Legendary Heroine Verse during Revenge of the Empire.
> 
> Read the fic Here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814785

Leia was doing this to take care of Han. With all he had been through today, almost dying, being tortured this was going to help him, greatly. The warm water would take away his soreness in his muscles. Her running her hands over his body to clean the access carbonite that stuck to his skin would calm him. 

Truth was, she needed this. She just needed these little reminders that he was still here with her. As Leia gently ran the washcloth, lathered with soap all over her husband’s body, Han stared keenly into her eyes. The typical look of wonder and love shined brighter in his Hazel orbs. After being this close to losing him, she reveled even harder in the feeling warmth, hotter than the water surrounding them at the pit of her stomach.

“You don’t have to do this,” Han said to her as Leia slowly lathered her hands with shampoo. “I should be taking care of you.” 

“You always take care of me,” Leia responded, “Let me for once take care of you….this is a equal partnership remember.” 

She slipped her hands into Han’s wet light brown locks, as she scrubbed in the soapy substance he hummed and closed his eyes. She made sure she lightly ran her fingernails across across his scalp. Leia smiled. He always liked when she did that. 

A few minutes of her fingers running through every inch of his scalp she poured the water gently over his head to rinse out the shampoo.

“You know….those technicians did well with that new hand of yours,” Han said fluttering his eyes open, “you still have that magic touch darling.” She felt the warm water of the bathtub lap against her sides as his large hands settled on her hips. “Then again I would have been content even if it wasn’t the same anyway….after all…” He paused and rested his cheek against hers. “I thought I was never going to have a moment like this again.”

The breath caught in Leia’s throat as the water around her suddenly became ice cold. Leia could hear it again. Vader’s breathing, the hiss of the machine. She could feel the hot steam that came from the Carbon freezing chamber brush against her face. The closest she ever came to losing him.

And because she refused to be tempted to the Dark Side. 

Fuck, Leia thought as the tears burned in her eyes, I promised myself I wouldn’t…I need to be strong for him…he was the one.

She felt one of Han’s hands leave her hip and slip under her chin. Slowly he tilted her head towards his. A small reassuring smile formed his lips. 

“Hey it’s okay I’m here,” Han murmured brushing his thumb against her cheek, “I am not going anywhere. I promise.”

Leia couldn’t get anymore closer to him that she was, settled on his lap, in the luxurious bathroom in their temporary quarters on Bespin. But she wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself closer against him. Her breasts pushing against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her head settled against his shoulder.

“So much for taking care of you,” Leia sighed nuzzling her head into his neck.

“You are taking care of me,” Han said happily as he kissed the crown of her head. “just you being here makes me forget about what happen and think about what I have…the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.” Leia smiled taking a deep inhale of his scent…another reminder that he was here. “Do you mind if we stay here for a while.”

“Of course,” She answered. It didn’t matter where she was as long as she was with him.

And so they stayed. Limbs wrapped around one another. Leia closed her eyes. She let everything from that horrible moment fade. The steam from the Carbon chamber became the steam from the warm water. The sound of chaos was the sound of water, and his breathing.

After a long day in hell….this was what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway as I am hoping to write more One Shots please feel free to send me prompts of the Hanleia Flair on Tumblr at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
